Punishment
by Changmin loppie
Summary: Kyuhyun menghukum siwon karena dengan seenak jidatnya Topless diacara Infinite Challenge. udah d'publish difb -DLDR


**PUNISHMENT! [130630]**

**.**

**.**

PING PING

Terdengar nada pesan dari salah satu iPhone namja tampan yang merangkap sebagai salah satu mascot Boyband Super Junior.

From : Babykyu~

'Hyungie~ kau sudah selesai berkencan dengan princess naice? Jangan lupa segera datang kedorm ne^^'

Siwon yang membaca pesan singkat dari namjachingunya itu langsung mengembangkan senyumnya. Yap! Sekarang 30 juni siwon sedang sibuk berkencan bersama keponakannya tersayang, dan babykyu malah menyuruhnya datang ke dorm!

To : Babykyu~

Nee, setelah mengantarkan princess hyung akan segera kedorm baby:*

Siwon sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan babynya ㅋㅋㅋ~

.

.

.

Setelah mengantarkan sang keponakan tersayang kerumahnya, siwon segera melajukan audi hitamnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju dorm super junior. Senyumnya merekah—seperti om mesum!

ah` siwon sudah tak sabar untuk segera mencumbu babynya menghisap leher jenjangnya dan jangan lupakan bibir semerah cherry yang selalu bisa membuat siwon melayang, dan menggumuli babynya dengan suara ranjang yang berdecit,—"Ahh~ membayangkannya saja sudah membuat little choi bangun" inner siwon, dan semakin menambah kecepatan audinya.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai didepan pintu yang penuh dengan coretan-coretan ELF siwon dengan segera menekan bel hingga beberapa kali, dan terdengar suara khas yang menyapanya.

"Nuguya?"

Tanya suara yang sangat familiar yakni, Shindong—hyung gembul kesayangan semua member SJ

"Ini siwon, dongdong hyung ppali buka pintunya"

Jawab Siwon dan tak beberapa lama shindong langsung membuka pintunya.

"Kau sudah selesai berkencan dengan keponakan cantik mu itu siwon-ah?" tanya shindong sambil mengikuti siwon yang melangkah menuju ruang TV

"Sudah. Hyung dimana babykyu?" tanya siwon dengan nada menggebu-gebu..

"Kyuhyunnie belum pulang, dia masih ada schedule" jawab shindong sambil mencomot keripik kentang yang tadi sempat diterlantarkannya.

"MWO? Tapi tadi babykyu menyuruhku langsung kedorm hyung—aishh!" jawab siwon dengan nada lesu

"Bersabarlah siwon hyung, mungkin sebentar lagi kyunnie pulang. Cha~ minum dulu sirupnya, hyung pasti hauskan?" ryewook menyahuti siwon, dan menyodorkan siwon dengan segelas sirup yang baru saja dibuatnya.

"Gomawo wookie, kau memang dongsaeng terbaik" jawab siwon dengan senyum lebar.

Tanpa sedikitpun rasa curiga, siwon langsung menghabiskan sirup yang baru saja dibuat ryewook.

Semua mata member SJ yang sedang berada didorm memandang siwon dengan intens. Sirup yang diminum siwon sudah habis, tanpa tertinggal setetes pun—

BRUK

Siwon terjatuh di sofa setelah meletakkan gelasnya.

"wow … cepat sekali reaksinya, kau beli dimana obat tidurnya hyukkie?" tanya donghae sambil menepuk-nepuk kecil tangannya.

"hahaha =D Lee Hyukjae!" jawab eunhyuk sambil menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Kangin hyung Shindong hyung, cepat bawa siwon-ah kekamar kyunnie," ucap sungmin dengan nada memerintah

"ne nee~ sungminnie, sms kyunnie dan jangan lupa tagih janjinya sama kita! Ini pekerjaan yang sangat menyusahkan" jawab kangin sambil membopong tubuh siwon kekamar kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Enghh~" siwon melenguh pelan, kepalanya masih pusing dan matanya terasa berat untuk dibuka.

Siwon berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, tapi borgol yang ada dipergelangan tangannya menahan semua tindakan siwon, bahkan kakinya juga diikat.

"aa..ada apa ini?" gumam siwon terkejut saat melihat tubuhnya yang sudah telanjang bulat, tanpa satupun pakaian yang melekat

Tiba-tiba Indra penciuman siwon diusik dengan bau harum yang sangat manis. "Ah~ ini seperti wangi lilin kayu manis" siwon mulai menebak wangi manis yang menguar disekitarnya.

"Hyungie-nghhh~"

Mata siwon langsung terbuka melihat kyuhyun yang sudah berada tepat diatas badannya dengan pose sexy yang sangat menggoda.

"Kyuh~?"

Bisik siwon tak percaya, mata siwon kini membulat bahkan mulut siwon sudah terbuka dengan lebar. Tubuh siwon tiba-tiba menegang

"Wonnieh hyunghh~"

Kyuhyun dengan kaus V-neck putih, rambut ikal yang sedikit berantakan, celana super pendek yang sangat ketat menampilkan little cho yang unghh~

"Kyuhh~ apa yang kau ahh lakukanhh eumhh?" desah siwon erotis

Kyuhyun memajukan badannya lebih dekat,menjilati cuping siwon dengan gaya sensual dan tangan yang sudah menjalar liar menuju dada bidang siwon.

"Kyuhhahh~ jebal lepas talinya eumhh~" erang siwon dengan wajah merah dan little choi yang semakin menegang

"Ani hyung, ini hukumanmu!"

"Mwo? Taa—emphhhhh" belum sempat siwon memprotes, kyuhyun sudah membungkam bibir siwon dengan bibir cherrynya.

Siwon yang tak mau kehilangan kesempatan, dengan cepat memasukkan lidahnya kedalam bibir kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalas ciuman siwon mereka saling menautkan lidahh, hingga tangan kyuhyun menahan tengkuk siwon supaya memperdalam ciumannya. Kyuhyun mendudukkan buttnya tepat didepan little choi yang sedang ON

Dengan sengaja, kyuhyun memajukan badannya hingga membuat little cho dan little choi bergesekan. Tangan kyuhyun dengan cekatan mengusap lembut abs siwon dengan pauttan bibir yang tak lepas.

Ciuman kyuhyun turun keleher siwon, menggigit pelan leher siwon memberikan tanda kepemilikan sambil mengoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya.

"Emphh~ ashh kyuhh, buka talinya jeball nghh~" siwon mendesah merasakan juniornya yang sedari tadi digoda kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap siwon dengan pandangan menggoda, bibir cherry kyuhyun menampilkan smirk.

Dengan sengaja kyuhyun menurunkan kepalanya tepat dihadapan junior siwon, tangan kyuhyun mengelus kecil little choi.

"wow punya mu sudah tegang hyung.." ucap kyuhyun dengan nada sok polos,

"Kyuhh ahhh, jebal buka talinya sshhh~"

"mwo? Memohon hyung!" kyuhyun menjawab siwon,

Mulut kyuhyun mulai menjilati junior siwon layaknya menjilat lollipop, menggigit-gigit kecil sambil memainkan kedua twins ball siwon

"Kyuhh~ jebal buka talinya ashh~" ucap siwon memohon

'aish~ padahal aku masih mau merasakan menjadi same' inner kyuhyun dan mulai beranjak membuka tali yang ada di kedua kaki siwon.

SRETT

Siwon melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang kyuhyun dan langsung membawa kyuhyun mendekat, menggoyangkan sedikit pinggulnya menggoda junior kyuhyun, menggigit leher kyuhyun

"Kyuhh~ kau lupa borgolnya eumh~?" bisik siwon sambil menghembuskan nafasnya tepat dicuping kyuhyun.

'Kau berani bermain-main sama ku kyuh?' inner siwon nista dengan senyum mesum dan pandanggan nafsu.

Kyuhyun menggeliatkann badannya tak nyaman

"Asshh~ ahhh…. Hyunghhh~" desah kyuhyun saat siwon semakin memajukan tubuh kyuhyun kearah siwon dengan kedua kakinya

"owh… bahkan kau menggunakan kaus seperti ini babykyu, menggoda hyung eoh?" ucap siwon dengan lidah yang sudah menjulur kearah bahu putih kyuhyun..menggigitnya kecil, menjilatinya lagi

"Hyungghhh, jeball ahh.. eungg~"

"buka borgol hyung baby…..~"

Siwon menggigiti kaus V-neck kyuhyun dan menelungkupkan kepalanya kedalam dada kyuhyun, menjilat permukaan nipplenyaa

"Eungh~" Dengan tidak sabar kyuhyun langsung membuka kedua borgol siwon,

"Good" siwon menampilkan smirk andalannya

BRUK

Tubuh kyuhyun dibalikkan siwon. Dengan ganas siwon mulai menjilati pipi chubby kyuhyun, bahkan sedikit menggigitnya karena gemass.. jilatan siwon turun kearah bibir pulm kyuhyun

Siwon membungkam bibir pulm kyuhyun menggunakan bibirnya, memasukkan lidah nya untuk mengabsen deretan gigi putih kyuhyun,

"emmphh~~ hyung-ahh~"

Kyuhyun memukul kecil dada bidang siwon saat merasakan pasokan udara yang sudah semakin menipis diparu-parunya.

Siwon yang merasakan itu langsung melepaskan pagutan mereka tak rela. Siwon menhisap sisa saliva yang masih ada dibibir pulm kyuhyun

Jilatan siwon turun keleher kyuhyun, menghisap leher kyuhyun dengan ganas dan menggigit nya kecil. Meninggalkan jejak kemerahan sebagai tanda pemilik dileher kyuhyun.

"Ahhh….shhh~~ eumphh~"

Kyuhyun mendesah saat merasakan tangan nakal siwon yang mencubiti nipple pinknya.

Lidah siwon dengan cekatan menjilat bahkan menghisap setiap permukaan nipple kyuhyun. Mengigiti kecil tonjolan yang sangat disukainya itu.

"Hyungie-ahh~~ sshhh more tight hyunghh~"

Tangan kyuhyun menahan kepala siwon agar tetap menjilati nipple nya, memberikan sensasi geli tersendiri bagi kyuhyun.

"Babykyuh~ hyung sudah ga tahan baby .." ucap siwon

Siwon dengan cepat membuka semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuh kyuhyun.

"shh~ bahkan kau tak memakai celana dalam babykyuh~~" ucap siwon menggoda sambil menghembuskan nafas hangatnya kearah junior kyuhyun yang sudah menegang.

"hyungh~ ahhss~ masukan hyung enghh~" ucap kyuhyun sambil memajukan juniornya kehadapan siwon.

Siwon yang melihat kelakuan tak sabar kyuhyun langsung memakan junior kyuhyun, menghisapnya dengan penuh gairah. Tangan siwon tak tinggal diam, tangan kiri siwon menggoda twins ball kyuhyun sementara tangan kanannya menggoda nipple kyuhyun.

Membuat tubuh kyuhyun menggelinjang hebat. Kyuhyun menahan kepala siwon, menjambak rambut siwon agar tetap menghisap juniornya.

"Wonnie~ I'm cumm ahh~"

CROT CROT CROT

Kyuhyun menyemprotkan spermanya didalam mulut siwon, dan siwon langsung menelan habis vitamin sang namja tercinta yang baru saja didapatnya.

Lidah siwon membersihkan ujung junior kyuhyun yang masih ada tersisa sisa-sisa cumnya tadi.

"Kita mulai kyuh~ bilang sama hyung kalau sakit ne"

Ucap siwon sambil mengecup kilat bibir kyuhyun dan mencoba membuka kedua paha kyuhun, mengarahkan batang juniornya yang besar kearah hole pink kyuhyun.

PLOP

"Ssshhh~ so tight babykyuhh~" desis siwon yang merasakan juniornya sudah masuk dengan sempurna kedalam hole ketat kyuhyun.

"arghtt Appoo~ hikss"

"Sakit baby eum?"

Siwon menjilati air mata yang mengalir dari kedua caramel eyes tersebut, mengecup bibir kyuhyun dan menggigit kecil bibir bawah kyuhyun.

"Euhh~ hyungg-ahh~ berggerak hyung shh~"

Kyuhyun mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya saat mulai merasa nyaman dengan junior siwon.

Dengan cekatan siwon mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya maju mundur, seirama dengan gerakan kyuhyun.

"Hyung-ahh wonnieee shhhh… ahh…"

"Ne babykyuhh~ hole mu sangat ketat baby sshh~ sangat pas dengan little choi kyuhh~"

"Asshhh~ wonniee… tight ah~ disitu hyung euhh~"

Kyuhyun mendesah saat merasakan titis sweet spotnya yang disentuh junior siwon.

"Ahh~ babykyuhh, hole mu ketat sshh~~"

"euh~ I'm cum hyungg-ah~"

"Together babykyuhh~~" ucap siwon dan semakin mempercepat genjotanya ditubuh kyuhyun

CROT CROT CROT

Siwon menyemprotkan spermanya didalam hole ketat kyuhyun, sementara kyuhyun menyemprotkan spermanya tepat didada bidang siwon.. bahkan sedikit mengenai wajah siwon.

"ah~ hyung-ahh~ shh~" kyuhyun melenguh dengan mata terpejam—

"Babykyuhh~~ shh~ baby lelah eoh?" ucap siwon perhatian sambil mengelap keringat cinta yang ada diwajah kyuhyun,

"Ne hyung, kyunnie cape" jawab kyuhyun manja sambil menelungsupkan kepalanya kedalam dada bidang siwon. Menghirup aroma cinta yang baru saja mereka buat.

"Tidurlah baby" jawab siwon dan membelai kepala kyuhyun dengan penuh perhatian

"wonnie hyung tak penasaran kenapa kyunnie menyendera hyung tadi?" kyuhyun bertanya dengan mata bulatnya yang mengerjab polos, menatap siwon dalam—

"eoh?tentu saja hyung penasarann" jawab siwon sambil mencubit pelan hidung kyuhyun

"Tapi karena baby hyung yang manja ini sedang lelah, hyung tak mau bertanya dulu"

Siwon mengecup bibir kyuhyun singkat

"Hyung tau, sebarnya tadi kyunnie mau menghukum hyung" ungkap kyuhyun dengan bibir yang dipoutkan—imut

"MWO? Hyung salah apa babykyuh?" tanya siwon dengan nada terkejut.

Heyy,, siwon merasa tak pernah membuat babynya ini kesal,

"Hyung nappeun, membuat kyunnie cemburu" jawab kyuhyun lagi dengan bibir yang semakin dimajukan.

'Euhh~ sungguh menggoda'—inner siwon menatap dalam bibir pulm kyuhyun

"hyung nappeun, wae?"

"Hyung nappeun, seenaknya Topless diacara Infinity Challenge kemarin ishh~" kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya dengan mata menyipit dan bibir yang dipoutkan.

"owh.. jadi babykyuh tercinta cemburu eoh?babykyuh tercinta jealous?" ㅋㅋㅋ~

"Ani! Kyunnie ga cemburu, udah sana kyunnie mau tidur"

Kyuhyun semakin menggembungkan pipinya, dan menelungsukan kepalanya kedalam dada bidang siwon.

"Good night babykyu tercinta~" bisik siwon pelan, dan ikut memejamkan matanya menuju alam mimpi bersama sang baby.

**END**


End file.
